cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SerialNo30000324/About the recent issues
If you are too lazy to read or have ADHD, then skip this block of text and go to the bottom of this blog for a very short summary in bullet points. After going through the recent activities in this wiki, I've found 2 blogs regarding how this wiki became a mess and how the admins are not capable of resolving it. And I'm going to stick my nose into this issue. So, where did all this start? It's actually kind of hard to determine exactly when this kind of off-topic content started flooding but I will assume that all of this started when the Brave Frontier x Deemo collaboration started. This is when maybe the first off topic content flooding started (I guess I should take some of the blame?) Although the Brave Frontier topic was mostly contained in a few of Squishy's blogs and the chat and didn't take enough of the wiki's activity to be called a flood, it did give people this kind of mindset: "it's totally okay to go off topic and there is nothing wrong with it". It's true that going off topic is fine. There is no harm in it and it actually makes this wiki more active in a way. But once it goes out of hand, it can become harmful to this wiki. Like N1tr0t0m said, we are not gaining any new wikians. The problem with having too much off topic content is that it is hard for new wikians to join this community when they find a ton of totally unrelated topic eclipsing the topic they came for. Going off topic is inevitable. It's what people do. It's totally natural for a person to continue on with a topic and move on to another. So leaving it won't solve the problem. That's why wikia has something called user rights, and more specifically, admins. When off topic contents are going out of hand, the admins should be there to stop it from eclipsing the main topic. But this is where the second problem of this wiki kicks in: the admins. The admins here are nice people. They're easy to get along with and they certainly aren't dumb. Their performance as admins, on the other hand, aren't the optimum, rather, quite low. This may be insulting to the currently active admins but this is what I think. Admins here are not mature enough. At least among the active ones or the recently active. MrGZJcool is hasty, WheatyTruffles is actually a part of the off topic flood, DSZ9 isn't motivated enough to act like an admin and Kht48 is too soft. What I mentioned are actually very common traits of normal people and it doesn't actually make anyone all that bad. But they certainly aren't the traits of a good admin. Such people may be able to handle small communities but not when it turns a bit bigger. But you can't only blame the admins. The active wikians (including me) here should also take partial blame. Their fault is that they didn't try hard enough to keep this wiki clean. Not many actually tried to stop the flood. It was mostly MrGZJcool who was running around trying to keep this wiki "cytus-y". The others were mostly either with the flood, just standing doing nothing, or disturbing those who are trying to make this wiki better. Just standing doing nothing isn't evil and nobody can blame you for that. But those who were with the flood, or were stopping those who were trying to make this wiki better, should rethink what they've been doing and think whether this wiki is where they really should be. I really liked this wiki since there was a lot of freedom and many friendly people but sometimes, I don't feel all that comfortable here due to the omnipresence of off topic content which I cannot relate to. A bit of off topic content is fun but too much of it gets a bit uncomfortable for some. Hopefully this wiki will not end with everyone leaving with frowns. We've already lost quite a few wikians and losing more for these kind of issues shouldn't be a good thing. To summarize... *Going off topic is fine but eclipsing the main topic with off topic content is harmful to this wiki. *The admins have room for improvement. *The active/old wikians here, should help, not stop, those who are trying to make this wiki a better place. Category:Blog posts